naruhina o sasuhina
by ximenomenoide
Summary: Todo empieza por una pelea como vengansa naruto y sasuke deciden enamorarla y luego romperle el corazón pero todo cambiara con el tiempo los dos se enamoraran de hinata. Hinata en este fic no es tímida y aqui estaran con una edad de 16 años y en un mundo normal


SUHINA O NARUHINA

HOLA LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECES

EL PLAN Y EL COMIENZO

CAP.1

En un salón entra el profesor con una nueva alumna quien solo vestía unos shorts cortos una playera negra una chaqueta morada y unos tenis blancos.

Kakashi: hola chicos hoy tenemos una compañera nueva así qué … pasa preséntate

Hinata: si…hola soy hinata hyuga

Kakashi: bien hinata siéntate en medio de sasuke y naruto

Hinata: quiénes son?

Kakashi: chicos parence para qué vea donde sentarse

Naruto y sasuke: aja [los dos se paran con unas miradas serias]

Kakashi: ahí en medio de esos dos y … cuidado

Hinata: claro [camina asia ellos con una sonrisa]

Sasuke: cuando sonries te vez como una estúpida

Naruto: eres patética y ni siquiera eres linda

Hinata: [mirada como la de road no ninja] mira quién habla dos tipos qué se creen lo mejor un emo y un payaso siento lastima por ustedes

Sakura: [se levanta y se pone enfrente de sasuke y naruto] TU QUIEN TE CREES QUÉ ERES PARA GRITARLES A LOS PRINCIPES DE MI VIDA Y ….

Hinata: {no la dejo terminar} valla ni siquiera se pueden defender ustedes mismo {mirándolos} y tu quieres quitarte de mi lugar

Sakura: pero…

Naruto: sakura deja sentar a la esa patética {dice con enojo}

Sasuke: nos podemos defender nosotros sakura {con el ceño fruncido también}

Sakura: {con lagrimas} si

Kakashi: tomen asientos

2 horas después.

kakashi : ya se pueden retirar

Todos: si

Todos se van excepto hinata, sasuke y naruto. Los dos se paran enfrente de ella

Sasuke: qué vamos hacer con ella

Naruto: lo de siempre

Sasuke. Es una mujer

Naruto: no importa solo hay qué golpearla

Hinata: bien quieren golpearme bien pero afuera

S y N: vamos afuera entonce

Ellos se dan la vuelta y hinata se para ellos caminan para la puerta pero hinata coge a sasuke de las greñas y lo jala volteándolo a verla y leda una patada le agarra el brazo torciéndolo apoyándolo contra una banca su cara estaba en la banca. Naruto se acerca para darle un puñetazo cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo qué iba a hacer volteo a sasuke poniéndolo como escudo después lo puso como estaba antes y le dio una patada a naruto en el estomago naruto le iba a dar una patada pero puso a sasuke en su lugar y le torció la mano a sasuke mas fuerte hasta casi lesionarla lo empujo asía unas bancas y le dio una patada a naruto en la cara quien volteo la cara por el golpe luego lo tomo de las greñas y le dio una patada luego una cachetada de repente sasuke se levanta dispuesto a golpearla desde atrás ella se da cuenta y se agacha dándole el puñetazo a naruto ella los tira jalándolos de los talones y les patea a los dos en las pansas dejándolos con un hilo de sangre y varios moretones ella coge su bolso y se dirige a la puerta para irse antes de irse ella los mira como apenas podían levantarse pero se volvían a caer tosiendo.

Hinata: patético {se va dejándolos}

N y S: maldita haaa {por el dolor se cayeron en el suelo}

Naruto: es fuerte

Sasuke: nos tomo por sorpresa solo fue eso

2 dias después

Kakashi: bien ya han terminado las clases pueden retirarse

Sasuke: {frente a hinta} pídeme disculpas sentada y te eprdono

Hinata: no me importa tu perdón

Sasuke: si qué te importa si no lo haces le dire a todas mis fans y ellas te golpearan

Hinata: intentalo {parándose y llendose} maldita

Naruto: {llegando} como te fue

Sasuke: dijo qué no y ati como te fue en la mañana

Naruto: {recordando}pues…

FLASH BACK

En la entrada del colegio había un chico rubio con unos pantalones negros y una playera blanca con una mochila naranja sentado en la banqueta

Naruto: {ve a hinata y se para} hey vamos tenemos qué hablar

Hinata: {mirándolo con extrañeza} hablar? de qué?

Naruto: de lo de ayer

Hinata: a eso {con una sonrisa burlona} qué no lo haceptas…no aceptas qué te gano una mujer

Naruto: {se cae estilo anime} no es eso… solo…pídeme disculpas

Hinata: ni loca…bien me voy adiós

Fin del flash back

Sasuke: hay en serio {mirándolo}

Naruto: y qué vamos ha hacer quiero vengarme

Sasuke: déjame pensar {serrando los ojos} yace vamos ha hacer qué se enamore de uno de los dos y luego le rompemos el corazón

Naruto: me suena bien…vamos entonces

Ellos salen pero no se dan cuenta de qué alguien los estaba espiando

Sakura: qué…enamorar a…hinata?

CONTINUARA…

HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO


End file.
